


It was you...

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Sie wusste das da etwas war woran sie sich erinnern sollte, etwas woran sie sich erinnern musste. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Benommen stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Treppengeländer, während ihr Blick ziellos durch die Finsternis irrte.





	1. Chapter 1

**_It was you…  
_ **

 

**.**

**– It was you –**

_December, 2010_

 

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Fasziniert beobachtete Elena wie das Blut in geraden Bahnen über ihre bloßen Unterarme zu rinnen begann und das Scherbenmeer auf dem Fußboden, binnen Sekunden, in ein sattes rot tauchte.

Ein berauschendes und verbotenes Schauspiel, dass sie dennoch willkommen hieß.

Sie lauschte auf die Stille die sie umgab, während sie rückwärts durch den dunklen Flur taumelte und sich daran zu erinnern versuchte ob sie alleine war.

_Four._

_Fife._

_Six._

Schwankend tastete sie nach Halt, während ihr Blut beharrlich weiter auf die blanken Holzdielen tropfte und die Wände des Hauses bedrohlich näher zu kommen schienen.

Wie war sie hier her zurück gekommen?

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

Sie wusste das da etwas war woran sie sich erinnern sollte, etwas woran sie sich erinnern musste.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Benommen stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Treppengeländer, während ihr Blick ziellos durch die Finsternis irrte.

_Ten._

_Eleven._

_Twelve._

Doch sie erinnerte sich nicht.

Widerstandslos ließ sie sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken und hob erst wieder den Kopf als eine vertraute Stimme die Dunkelheit durchbrach.

„Elena?“

Sie blinzelte benommen.

_Damon?_

Fragend sah sie zu wie er vor ihr in die Knie ging und sie mit einem besorgten Blick musterte.

Seine Lippen schienen sich unaufhaltsam zu bewegen, doch seine Worte erreichten sie nicht.

Das Bild vor ihren Augen begann zu verschwimmen, während seine Hände sich grob um ihre Schultern schlossen.

_Damon._

Und da war er, der flüchtige Hauch einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Erinnerung.

_Stefan._

_„I´m sorry, Stefan. I really am.“_

_„No Elena, no…“_

_„I´m sorry, but I can´t.“_

„Goddamnit, Elena!“

Ein flüchtiger Schmerz streifte ihre Wange und brachte sie schließlich unsanft in die Gegenwart zurück.

_Thirteen._

_Fourteen._

_Fifteen._

Sie hörte ihn flüstern.

Seine harschen Worte direkt an ihrem Ohr, während er sie beinahe behutsam in seine Arme bettete.

„Damn it, Elena! Just do it already!“

Beinahe gierig umschlossen ihre Finger schließlich sein Handgelenk.

Getrieben von einem unstillbaren Hunger, einem unstillbaren Verlangen nach Leben und Vergeltung.

_Nach Rache._

_Sixteen._

_Seventeen._

_Eighteen._

„I´ll bring you back.“

Damons Worte drangen betörend an ihr Ohr, während er langsam seine Hand aus ihrem Griff befreite und ihr mit den Fingern zärtlich das lange Haar aus dem Nacken strich.

„I´ll bring you back.“

Sie schloss die Augen, während seine Lippen sanft ihre bloße Haut liebkosten, ehe seine Zähne sich schließlich tief in ihren Hals gruben.

_Nineteen._

_Twenty._

_Twenty One._

Schützend umschlossen Damons Arme ihren zierlichen Körper, während ihre Wange an seiner Brust ruhte und ihre Finger im Stoff seines Hemdes Halt fanden.

„It was you,“ wisperte sie benommen, als sie auf das letzte Schlagen ihres Herzens lauschte.

„It was always you, Damon.“

_Twenty Two._

_Twenty Three._

_Twenty four._

And then there was nothing.

_Nothing at all._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**It was you…**

**.**

**– Closer to the Edge –**

_1\. November, 2010_

_._

_I´m going to die._

Mit starrem Blick starrte Elena in die Flammen des prasselnden Kaminfeuers vor sich, während die Stimmen ihrer Freunde um sie herum zu schwinden begannen.

_I´m going to die._

Ihre Finger gruben sich tief in die Lehne des Sofas, während der Schmerz in ihrer Brust ein kaum noch zu ertragendes Ausmaß annahm.

_I´m going to die._

„I don´t want to be saved,“ wisperte sie heiser, während sie Stefans Hand grob beiseite stieß.

Sie ignorierte seinen Protest, ebenso wie das aufgebrachte Flüstern von Bonnie, Caroline und ihrem Bruder, während sie langsam aufstand.

„I don´t want to be saved,“ wiederholte sie dann entschlossen, ehe sie ohne einen Blick zurück das Haus verließ.

_I´m going to die._

Because it´s the only way to save their lifes. _  
_

* * *

 

Stumm sah Damon von seinem Platz neben dem Kamin zu wie Elena zielstrebig aus dem Haus eilte und die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Einen Augenblick lang war es vollkommen still im Raum, ehe das Stimmengewirr auf ein neues das Zimmer zu füllen begann.

Damon lauschte nur am Rande auf das Durcheinander, während er ans Fenster heran trat und vorsichtig den Vorhang zur Seite schob um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen.

Nachdenklich sah er zu wie Elena mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Wagen zum Stehen gekommen war und dort starr verharrte, während der Wind ihr das dunkle Haar ins Gesicht peitschte.

„Damon?“

Es war Caroline die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Angespannt wandte er den Blick vom Fenster ab, ehe er den dunklen Vorhang fallen ließ.

„I´ll go and talk to Katherine. I´m sure there´s more than she told us.“

Er ignorierte Stefans missbilligenden Blick, während er sein leeres Glas Bourbon auf den Tisch zurück stellte und ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus verließ.

„Don´t,“ wisperte sie bereits heiser, als er hinter ihr zum stehen kam.

„Elena…“

„I said don´t!“ stieß sie zornig hervor, während sie wütend zu ihm herum fuhr.

„Elena, trust me we´ll figure things out, we´ll find a way to protect you and…“

„No Damon, we wont! You wont! I´m not willing to risk everyone I love!“

„Oh come on Elena, stop being so melodramatic! Do you really think I´ll allow you to sacrifice yourself for that damn curse?“

„Allow me?“ Sie begann zu lachen. „Oh I´m sorry Damon,  I didn´t know I had to ask you for permission!  I almost forgot that I don´t need to make any decision myself because, well I got you two!And god forbid I would make a decision all by myself!“

„Well kitten,“ begann Damon zornig.  „Maybe that´s because your decisions are fucking stupid!“

„Yeah, because yours are so much….“

Sie stoppte abrupt, während jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich und sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite taummelte.

Damon hielt irritiert inne und machte bereits einen Satz auf sie zu, doch Elena hielt nur warnend eine Hand in die Luft, ehe sie sich zur Seite beugte und übergab.

_Great._

Er wandte den Blick ab, während er sich fragte was zur Hölle er hier eigentlich zu erreichen versuchte.

Er warf einen Blick Richtung Haus, doch die Vorhänge waren wie immer verschlossen.

_Damn it._

Er stöhnte innerlich auf, während er zu ihr ging.

„Don´t you dare ruin my leather jacket,“ murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, ehe er ihr mit einer gezielten Handbewegung das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und seinen Arm dabei stützend um ihre schmale Taille schlang.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment bevor sie ihn brüsk zur Seite stieß.

„Go to hell….“ presste sie matt hervor, während sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte und von ihm zurück wich.

„Been there, done that…“ erwiderte Damon gelangweilt und sah kopfschüttelnd zu wie sie zu ihrem Auto zurück ging.

_Unbelievable._

„You do know that you can´t sacrifice yourself when you´re already dead, do you?“ stieß er schließlich ärgerlich hervor, während er zu sah wie sie schwankte und dann haltsuchend die Hand nach ihrem Autodach ausstreckte.

„Leave me alone.“

„I wish I could.“  Damon rollte genervt mit den Augen, während er gerade rechtzeitig einen Satz nach vorn machte um Elena aufzufangen, als ihre Knie erneut nachgaben.

„But everytime I leave, you do something stupid,“ fügte er heiser hinzu, während er ihr mit dem Daumen das Haar aus der Stirn strich.

Er erwartete das sie ihn auch diesmal zurückstieß, doch stattdessen registrierte er überrascht das sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken ließ.

„It´s enough, _Elena“_ murmelte er leise, während er sie vorsichtig festhielt.

_Not sure what he was supposed to do._

„It´s cold. Let´s get you inside.“

„No Damon, please.  I can´t go back in there. Not tonight.“

Damon seufzte.

„Alright then I ´ll go and get Stefan out so he can take you home.“

„No, I don´t wanna go home.“

„Jeez Elena, don´t act like a child.“

Er wollte sich von ihr losmachen, doch ihre Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück.

„No Damon, I don´t wanna talk to him.“

Ihr Blick war leer.

„Not tonight. I just…I can´t.“

Damon zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während er sich fragte was sie ihm verschwieg.

„Elena, what happened?“ fragte er forschend, bemühte darum einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen.

„Nothing,“ antwortete sie ihm hastig, ehe sie sich aus seinen Armen löste und selbst einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Alright.“ Damon rieb sich genervt die Augen, sicher das allein die vergangenen zehn Minuten ihn um mindestens ein Jahrhundert hatten altern lassen.

„What do you want me to do, Elena?“

„I want to leave.“

„What?“

“ Do you remember our Road Trip?“

_Georgia._

How could he ever forget?

„So you want me to take you to Georgia?“ begann er langsam. „Tonight?“

„Georgia…wherever. Just take me with you.“

Er zögerte nur für einen kurzen Moment, ehe er die Beifahrertür ihres Wagens öffnete.

„Get in the car kitten. I´ll drive.“

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**It was you...**

**.**

**– Make me feel alive –**

 

_2\. November, 2010_

_._

Niemals hätte Damon auch nur gewagt von dem zu träumen was sich im Augenblick direkt vor seinen Augen abspielte.

_And she wasn´t even drunk, tipsy maybe but definitely not drunk._

Fasziniert ließ er sich mit seinem Glas Bourbon in der Hand gegen die Wand zurück sinken, während er zu sah wie Elena  sich in perfekter Harmonie mit der Musik über die Tanzfläche bewegte.

Das lange Haar fiel offen über ihre schmalen Schultern, während sich die schwarze Jeans und das Top beinahe nahtlos an ihren perfekt geformten Körper schmiegten.

Das Glas Tequilla in ihrer linken Hand war stets gefüllt, dank der Bewunderer deren Aufmerksamkeit Elena schon vor Stunden für sich gewonnen hatte.

Er behielt sie im Blick um sicher zu gehen das alle, einschließlich Elena selbst, ihre Hände dort behielten wo sie hingehörten und genoß dabei das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht das er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Immer wieder warf er einen kurzen Blick auf sein Blackberry und verdrehte genervt die Augen, während er durch die unzähligen Nachrichten von Stefan und Caroline scrollte.

Sein knapper Text darüber das er Elena bei sich hatte und sie sich einen Abend frei nahmen, hatte wohl nicht dafür gesorgt das die Gemüter sich beruhigten.

_As if._

Schmunzelnd  ließ er sein Telefon zurück in die Tasche seiner Lederjacke gleiten, ehe er sein Glas sinken ließ und die Arme wartend vor der Brust verschränkte.

Amüsiert erwiderte er schließlich Elenas Lächeln, als er zu sah wie sie durch die Menge direkt auf ihn zu kam.

„Enjoying yourself kitten?“

„I think so,“ erwiderte Elena lachend. „Care to dance?“ fügte sie dann fragend hinzu, ehe sie ihm erwartungsvoll ihre Hand entgegen streckte.

Damon war machtlos gegen das zufriedene Lächeln das über sein Gesicht huschte.

„I would love to.“

Ihre Hand fügte sich perfekt in seine, während er sich von ihr mit auf die Tanzfläche ziehen ließ.

Ihr Lächeln war umwerfend und dss Leuchten in ihren dunklen Augen nahezu hypnotisierend, frei von Zorn und jeglichem Kummer.

Damon ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen, während er sich mit ihr im Rhythmus der pochenden Beats zu bewegen begann und nicht umhin kam zu bemerken wie sehr sie diese Nacht und vor allem sich selbst genoss.

Fernab von der Finsternis die in Mystic Falls aus sie wartete und für die nicht zuletzt er selbst verantwortlich war.

Es war ihre Hand auf seiner Brust die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss und den Blick sinken ließ.

Das Leuchten in ihren Augen war zu einem Feuer geworden und instinktiv zog er sie so nah an sich heran das sie nur noch Millimeter von ihm entfernt war.

Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen.

Ihr Atem streifte warm sein Gesicht, während ihr langes Haar sanft seine Wangen liebkoste und alles was er noch hören konnte das gleichmässige Schlagen ihres Herzens war.

„Make me feel alive Damon.“

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Wispern, aber für ihn laut genug um sie verstehen zu können.

„Make me feel alive.“

*****

„Make me feel alive, Damon.“

Die Worte waren über ihre Lippen, ehe sie begriff was sie dabei war zu tun.

Das Schlagen ihres eigenen Herzens klang laut in ihren Ohren, während die Finger ihrer linken Hand sich mit Damons zu verschränken begannen.

Seine blauen Augen schienen sich in ihre zu bohren, während seine Lippen bereits so nahe waren das sie glaubte den Bourbon auf ihnen schmecken zu können.

Seine freie Hand ruhte behutsam an ihrer Hüfte, die langen Finger direkt am Bund ihrer Jeans.

_And she wanted to kiss him so badly._

„Make me feel alive.“

Ihre Worte waren nur noch ein Wispern, doch laut genug für ihn um sie zu dennoch zu hören.

Sein Blick war forschend, beinahe flehend und erfüllt von einem dunklen Glimmen das sie beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

Und bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, trafen seine Lippen gierig auf ihre.

Die Musik schien zu stoppen, das Licht zu erlischen und die Zeit still zu stehen, während seine Hände ihren Weg durch ihr dunkles Haar und über ihren Rücken und erneut zu ihren schmalen Hüften fanden, ehe er sie erneut und voller Verlangen an sich heran zog.

_And she didn´t want him to stop…ever again._

Seine warmen Lippen liebkosten hungrig die ihren, während er seine Zunge gezielt in ihren wartenden Mund gleiten ließ und ein Duell zu fechten begann, dass sie ihn nur zu gern gewinnen ließ.

Seine Küsse waren stürmisch, behutsam und gierig zugleich, während ihre Zungen sich trafen und seine Hände sie noch fester an seinen Körper pressten.

Er schmeckte nach Bourbon und jeder Kontakt erfüllte sie mit einem so tiefen Verlangen das es ihr den Atem raubte, während ihre Finger sich in sein dunkles Haar gruben.

Er schob sie in seinen Armen vorwärts und sie taummelten gemeinsam rückwärts durch die tanzende Menge und kamen erst wieder zum Stehen als sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stieß.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich instinktiv um seine Hüften, während er sie rücklings gegen die Mauer presste und seine Lippen über ihren Hals und zu ihrem Nacken gleiten ließ.

_And for the first time in weeks, she felt alive._

_._

_._


End file.
